


The Last Stand

by Dch211



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dch211/pseuds/Dch211
Summary: Imagine a world where all the effort previously made to fight the spree worked for a while but not on the long run. It's Basically a future kid traveling to the past and trying to save the world with Raylla involved
Relationships: Gerit Buttonwood/Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	The Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing something like this so be kind but also leave your comments with any ideas, recommendations,etc :)

_February 19, 2048_

_Here it is, February 19 otherwise known as Conscription day. Today would’ve been the day that many of us got the call. That’s of course before everything went to hell because of the spree and the war. It was all messed up and now we’re here, fighting for our lives and most likely doing the last stand before the spree will have won. Mom said that back then, the day she got the call the spree had killed civilians in a mall by telling them to quietly jump to their deaths. It seems that just like now they used balloons as a representation of them, you’d think that with the years they would find something new. Each day i keep losing friends, soldiers, allies and i wonder how you did it. Every day it feels like a miracle that we wake up and with this constant fighting I don’t know how much longer we can hang on. I hope the plan works because if it doesn’t….. It will work. It has to work. I better get back to it._

** Location - Chippewa Cession  **

Willa finishes writing on her journal and looks at the clock on her bedside table, the clock read 5.00am, carefully storing her journal inside of her bedside table she decides to stand up from her bed, starting her day. She looks at herself in the mirror and gets into her wear, the uniform being the same as in the past with a few modifications, getting out of the military tent walking to the dining area. The cession looks especially calm at this time because most of the helpers, soldiers and civilians are either sleeping or on patrol. Back in the day it is said that people hated the cession but it’s currently the last posting that hasn’t been destroyed by the spree. It’s been heard that every other posting has been fighting day and night against the spree’s songs but to no avail have lost the long fight they had been keeping up. It’s up to this one and right now it’s quiet.

As she gets to the dining area there’s a few early birds but no one is really talking. While she gets her breakfast she sits down and starts thinking about plans that will make the war’s balance tip in their favor. Up until now there has been no strategy that has made them get any advantage and at the rate it was going it was just a matter of time before they lost too. There was only one good plan that seemed like the only answer but it was the most reckless of all.

Being lost in her own world she felt 2 arms carefully wrap around her, she just stayed still and after a few seconds as she recognized them she melted into them. “What’s the matter? I didn’t see you in bed and I had to go looking for you. ” Ava asked seeing that it was 5.30am and she was awake having breakfast.

“Nothing, I just couldn’t sleep anymore so I decided to get out of bed and figure out our next move.” She answered gently while rearranging their position so she was the one holding Ava.

“You know that you should rest too, right? We can’t have you fainting on us from no sleep. ” Jokingly said Ava. Willa smiled at her wondering, not failing to steal a kiss, how did she get so lucky to have found someone with so much care and love with how the world had turned out. She took a moment to take everything in, just look at her girlfriend and soon to be fiancée’s green eyes. She’d been meaning to “pop” the question but with war and everything else there hasn’t been time for her to bring her to the lighthouse she wanted to propose on.

As Willa keeps daydreaming and wondering about the way she will propose she carefully shakes her head and says “Very funny.” In a jokingly manner “Don’t you know that I’m the most powerful witch in the land? Nothing can take me down. ” She finishes with a cocky grin. This time it was Ava’s turn to laugh because she knew this was partly true but at the same time it was a bluff. She also had some power over her, easily taking her down and making her come down like a lost puppy obeying anything or everything she wanted.

“No but seriously. You should rest because in a few days you’r….” Ava was interrupted with a hard kiss by Willa. As much as she loved Ava talking about it, that made her sad. The plan might work but… it’s just sad.

“Let’s not talk about it and go for a walk, ok?” says Willa pulling away waiting for an answer “ok.” Say’s Ava planting one more kiss on her lips before standing up and putting Willa’s food tray away.

They both get out of the dining area hand in hand, taking a stroll around the cession. So much history and sadness is contained around these parts, mostly loss and pain. As they continued their stroll Willa was reminded of her parents, the way she grew up and the short happy years she had because of the spree. It’s said that one of her parents grew up around here and used to help as much as they could before the conscription “ _slavery!!!_ ” is what they used to call it before because of the joining without a choice thing. Willa always thought in the end it was all worthless since even with conscription they couldn’t do anything major against the spree.

Willa checked her hand watch, it said 7.am, and as she turns to tell Ava something important it sounds loud and clear. The Alarm that meant it was the last chance to fight against the spree or die trying. Both of them look at each other and they recognize the look on each other’s eyes. They day they wanted to avoid is here. Not a day too soon or a day too late and it’s here. The time to make the last stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and i hope you liked it. Don't forget to comment if you want me to fix anything or add. I will consider it ;)


End file.
